


December Challenge

by Quatribobo



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece, Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quatribobo/pseuds/Quatribobo
Summary: I'm going to write one drabble each day, leading up to Christmas.Of course, we all know I won't even get half that many drabbles done.But I'll be damned if I'm not going to try B|Multi-fandom, suggestions are welcome. Hope you enjoy!Update:Holy shit, I actually did it. Well, I certainly didn't see that coming...MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!





	1. Day 1 - Strawhat pirates (One Piece)

Day 1 – Straw Hat Pirates

It was a nice, calm morning on the Going Merry. Most of the Straw Hats were still asleep, all except for Nami, who was up to take the final watch of the night. Said night had slowly turned into morning, and she was postponing waking up the rest of the crew in order to maintain the current state of tranquillity she so rarely got to enjoy.

“IT’S CHRISTMAS!”

Of course, it was only wishful thinking. A tick mark appeared on her forehead as she grumbled to herself.  The only reason she hadn’t called out to Luffy yet that he should ‘ _shut the hell up, moron!_ ’, was that this time, it hadn’t been Luffy who shouted out in the first place.

“REALLY? SO COOL! SANJI!!! MAKE CHRISTMAS COOKIES!!! AND MEAT!!!”

…

Why did she even bother?

“IT’S NOT EVEN CHRISMAS, YOU MORONS!” she shouted back.

(ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:♪･ﾟ’☆

“Huh? (Y/n)? Why does Nami say it isn’t Christmas?” Luffy asked with a tilt of his head. You could almost see the question mark hanging there. You had run into the boy’s sleeping quarters the moment you had woken up, and were now standing in the middle of their room with a triumphant look on your face. You had been waiting to live this moment with the crew ever since you decided to join them - or at least, since Luffy had decided you’d join them. You hadn’t had all that much say in the matter.

“Because it isn’t, dumbass” Zoro grumbled, bringing you back to the conversation at hand.

“Oh hush, it is. It’s the first of December, so as of now, it is officially permitted to celebrate Christmas” you said, smile ever present on your face.

“Really?!” Chopper asked with sparkles in his eyes. “Then- then can we have a Christmas tree? And Christmas carols? And cookies?-“

“- especially cookies!” Luffy interjected.

“- and presents?”

All the boys in the room stilled at the final question.

You however, were grinning from ear to ear. “Of course! Presents are the best part, naturally!”

“YAY!! IT’S CHRISTMAS!!” Usopp, Luffy and Chopper cheered.

“(Y/n), what have you done…” Nami grumbled as she and Robin walked into the room.

“TIS THE SEASON!” you cheered as you joined the three in their dance.

“If Christmas is what makes (Y/n)-san happy then… I’LL MAKE IT THE BEST HOLIDAY SEASON THIS WORLD HAS EVER SEEN!!” Sanji erupted in all his glory.

“Ero-cook…”

“What was that, shitty swordsman?!”

“Sanji! Food!”

Let it be said that Nami was very, _very_ happy Robin was on the crew, because being the only sane person on a ship filled with morons would have been way too hard, especially since now they had an extra reason for insanity.

The navigator had only just finished that train of thought when she heard Robin giggle quietly next to her, clearly starting to feel the influence of all the ‘jolly’ being spread around the room.

…

She _really_ had to make a habit of ending her wishful thinking before it could be used against her, because this was getting ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo that's day one done. I'm so good at this. *cough*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any other fandoms or specific characters you want me to write about, go ahead and let me know, I'll see what I can do! Feedback is always welcome, of course ^_^


	2. Day 2 - Strawhat Pirates (One Piece)

Day 2 – Strawhat Pirates

God, you hated fights. You didn’t understand them. If you had friends or a family, why waste the time you have with them by fighting?

Such were the thoughts running through your head as you watched a couple walk by, clearly angered by one another. Then again, you’d never really been in a fight like that yourself. That is, you’d never had any people to have any fights _with_. You were used to it of course, you’d been alone for as long as you could remember, but that still didn’t mean you thought it would be nice to have a family.

“Spare change?” you asked a group of people walking by. There were two women, one with ginger hair and one with dark hair, a dark-haired boy with a scar under his eye, another boy with a long nose and… was that a _skeleton?_

The ginger haired woman ignored you and kept on talking with her friend, not even sparing you a glance. You weren’t surprised. The dark-haired boy who walked behind her however, looked at you curiously.

“What are you doing?” he asked with a tilt of his head. Now _that_ surprised you.

“She’s just begging for money, Luffy, ignore her” the first woman told him.

“But why?” he asked her.

You chuckled, drawing his attention back to you. “Because I don’t have an money and I’m hungry” you said with a small smile on your face. Honestly, didn’t he know anything of the world? In a strange way you hoped he didn’t. He looked kind, the less cruelty he came across, the better.

“Shishishi, I knew that!” he laughed. “I’ve seen a lot of people like you when I was young! I’m just wondering why you’re just sitting here instead of doing something about it! Why not just catch some food?”

The people around him reacted in different manners, from exasperation to amusement. “Maybe because not everyone is a monster like you?” the long-nosed man deadpanned.

“Shishsishi! Yeah, I _am_ pretty strong!” he laughed. But then he tilted his head again in confusion. “But can’t you steal? Me and my brothers used to do it all the time! Shishishi, it was really fun!”

You grinned sheepishly. “I tried that once, but I’m no good at it.”

“Can’t your friends help you out?” he asked. That was the question that actually made you freeze.

“I haven’t got any” you admitted quietly, looking down.

“You’re alone?” the woman with the dark hair asked. You nodded in return.

The boy, Luffy, crouched in front of you and frowned. “But… tonight’s Christmas eve…”

Your eyes widened a little. “Really? I didn’t know. I don’t really have a calendar or a watch… I tend to lose track sometimes. But why does it matter anyways?”

His frown deepened. “Because nobody should be alone, especially not on Christmas. Makino taught me that.”

You… actually didn’t know how to respond to that. You just stared at him, wide eyed.

You were even more surprised when his frown suddenly turned into what could possibly be the widest grin you’d ever seen. “Oh, I know, you can come and celebrate Christmas with us!”

“W- What?? But you- you- huh?? You don’t even know my name!”

He laughed. “Then tell me, stupid!”

“Him of all people, calling someone stupid…” the red haired woman said.

For some reason, the interaction made you smile. “I’m (y/n), nice to meet you.”

“I’m Luffy! This is Nami, and Robin, that’s Brook and this is Usopp!”

“Pleased to meet you. Ah, might I see your panties?”

“Likewise, and no, I’d rather not.”

“Soooo, will you join us?”

“I’d love to” you smiled.

(ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:♪･ﾟ’☆

The Christmas dinner they had was, well, if you had to describe it in one word, you would say magical. The people were all incredibly kind to you, except for Zoro, who was a little distant, but you had been made aware that he was like that all the time. Nevertheless, all of them welcomed you onto their ship with open arms. In the case of the cook it had been quite literally; he had been ecstatic when he found out his captain had invited a girl over for dinner. They had also been quick to involve you in their antics; Usopp had explained how it was a regular thing that Sanji and Zoro would fight over the smallest things, Nami said she was sorry for brushing you off the way she had earlier (but not for not giving you any money, for that she’d never be sorry), after which Robin explained the navigator’s love for money and her refusing to go into therapy over it, despite Chopper’s insisting. They made you feel welcome, and oh heavens, that was without even mentioning the _food_. It was probably the best food you’d ever had, albeit that you hardly ever had any normal meals in the first place. When Sanji had heard about this, he’d all but had a heart attack.

After a while, you started wondering if this was what it was like, to have friends, to have a family. You were immensely grateful that Luffy had invited you without even a moment’s hesitation.

However, when the evening came to a close, and you were outside alone for a moment to catch a breath, you couldn’t help but feel a little sad. They were pirates, adventurers, and they would be moving on soon. You suddenly realised that you’d miss them when they were gone. You didn’t get time to continue your train of thought however when the sound of a door opening and closing came from behind you.

“It’s nice out here, isn’t it?” Robin said when she stood next to you.

“Yes, it is” you smiled. The grassy deck of the Thousand Sunny laid before you, and the slowly falling snow only added to the peaceful scene.

“Won’t you come back inside? Before Luffy notices you’re missing” she giggled.

You smiled. The rubber captain had certainly rubbed off on you in the last few hours, even more that you’d thought possible. “I will, but I just needed some air.”

She chuckled. “I know the feeling. Their antics need… getting used to.”

Her comment made you laugh. “That’s one way of putting it.”

“But tell me,” she started when your laugh had died down, “is something bothering you?”

You shrugged. “Not really, I’m just wondering how strange it’s going to be when you guys leave. I’ve never missed someone before…”

She looked at you with an amused glint in her eyes.

“… What?”

“You really don’t know, do you?”

“Know what?  What are you on about?”

She giggled again, hiding her smile behind her laugh. “You’ll see.” And with that, she went back inside. You followed her lot long after.

(ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:♪･ﾟ’☆

You had spent the night on the ship, and the next morning you were getting ready to leave when Luffy looked at you strangely.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Erm… Leaving?” you deadpanned.

“Oh god,” Usopp groaned, “not this again… I swear, once he gets an idea in his head…”

Nami merely grumbled as she tossed Robin some money. “Of course he would. Why do I even place bets against you anymore?” Robin merely grinned in response.

“But why? I mean, you’re part of the crew now, right?”

…

You blinked a few times, not knowing whether you’d understood him correctly. “I’m sorry, I think I misunderstood what you just said…”

“Shishishi, you’re not very clever, are you?”

“LIKE YOU’RE ONE TO TALK!” the people around you shouted, while the captain just laughed.

“You said yesterday you’d join us, so you’re one if us now!”

Your brain malfunctioned for a moment, before the penny dropped. “But- wah- no, when I said that I’d join you it was to celebrate Christmas! Not to join your crew!”

“No it wasn’t!”

“Yes it was! Why would you even want me in your crew? I can’t do anything, I can’t fight, I don’t have any talents, I’m just… me.”

“Exactly!” he cheered.

“Oooooh, I don’t understand you at all” you groaned.

“Get used to it” Zoro shrugged. “Once he’s made up his mind, there’s no changing it.”

“But- but-“

Luffy moaned in exasperation. “Come on already! You’re nakama! You don’t need to be anything different that you are to be a friend, you’re my friend because of who you are! Besides, you can always learn new things on the way, right? And you said so yesterday! You joined, no taking it back! Join my crew!”

It wasn’t really a question or an order, more like a statement. It was so obvious to him; you didn’t have any friends, then they came and suddenly you weren’t alone anymore. To you, it was a Christmas miracle. To him, it was just plain simple.

So who were you to say no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, this one turned out longer than it was supposed to...  
> ...  
> Oops? ^_^"
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Day 3 - Marco (One Piece)

Day 3 – Marco

Well, you had to admit, Thatch was one hell of a guy. Seriously, no-one knew how he pulled it off, but somehow, he had. In some magical way, he’d managed to get a crew of 1600 people to do a secret Santa. And not only had he personally managed to convince _every single member_ of said crew, he’s also made sure everyone would have a decent idea on what to buy for the person they hat to get a present for. Seriously, _how??_

Such were the thoughts running through your head as you walked through the Christmas market, having already bought the present for your crewmate and friend Kozu. He was in the first division with you, and it had been easy to find the perfect thing. He adored music, so you’d gotten him a music box that played Bink’s Sake. Easy, no? God, Thatch really knew his stuff.

Unbeknownst to you, on the other side of the Christmas market, a different crewmate of yours had the exact _opposite_ thoughts.

Marco had just about been ready to strangle Thatch as he’d given him the name of the crewmate he was to buy a present for, aka _you_ , and his mood had not improved in the slightest. Thatch was one of the very  few who knew about his feelings for you, and this _was not helping_! The only others who knew were his captain, who knew everything going on in the crew, and Izo, who claimed he had a nose for such things. (Marco daily counted his lucky stars that Ace hadn’t found out yet. He’d never hear the end of it.) Thatch had deliberately given him your name with that shit eating grin of his, claiming that ‘it was the perfect way to make everything fit and let everyone find a gift for someone they knew well enough’. As if. Marco had been quick to reply that if he was so good at sorting everything out, it shouldn’t be such a problem getting his paperwork done. With that the commander had paled and had quickly left the room. That didn’t change a thing about Marco’s predicament however, so here he was, ~~desperately~~ _meticulously_ looking for the right gift.

The only two things he could think of were sea shells and jewellery, but both options were quickly wiped off the table. The first one was personal; you loved everything about the sea, hence why you refused to eat a devil fruit, and as such you collected sea shells. However, you’d once explained to him that you preferred finding them yourself, because otherwise ‘it wouldn’t count’. So there went that idea. The second was not an option because you didn’t like all too flashy things, and though diamonds were beautiful, they were god damn expensive. Not that he wasn’t willing to spend the money on you, he very much was, but he also knew you’d more likely be embarrassed if he bought you such a thing. Besides, the wanted to buy you something special, and to him jewellery felt like a go-to option when not done right. If he was going to buy you a necklace, it would have to be special. And beautiful though they were, special they were not.

That was, until he saw that one piece (pun unintended) lying on the corner of the table of the stall he was visiting.

(ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:♪･ﾟ’☆

It was finally Christmas, and all around the ship, people were either still partying or passed out drunk. All but one, you guessed it right, Marco. The first division commander wasn’t normally so obviously nervous, but this time he couldn’t help it. He hoped, no, he _prayed_ you’d like the gift, but that very day he’d realised that buying you what he had, he could easily just have shouted that he held feelings for you. Honestly, what had he been thinking?! Pacing nervously in his room, he almost missed the knocks on his door. Hell, he probably would have, had his observational haki not picked up the person approaching his room.

“Come in” he said as he tried to stop pacing. Key word: tried. He started again before he even noticed.

“Marco, are you okay?” Izo asked. “You haven’t been out in a while, and I don’t think you’ve given (y/n) her gift yet.”

“No, you’re right, I haven’t-yoi” he said, gesturing to the neatly wrapped present placed on his desk.

Izo narrowed his eyes a bit at his older brother. “Why are you so nervous? It’s just a gift.”

“I’m not nervous” he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Izo raised an eyebrow. “Your floor begs to differ, I think it’s starting to become worn from all the pacing. Seriously, sit down, you’re making me dizzy.”

A heavy sigh left Marco, but despite what he’d normally do, he sat down anyway.

If Izo noticed how strange it was for Marco to just listen like that, he was kind enough not to mention it.

“I’m going to kick Thatch’s ass” the blonde grumbled, making the other man laugh.

“It’s a good thing I came in his place then. He was about to get you himself.”

He sighed again, pausing a minute before starting to talk again. “The reason why I’m nervous is because the present I bought for (y/n) practically screams that I care about her-yoi.”

“Well, that’s a good thing, no?” Izo said casually.

“Normally, maybe, but she… Shit, Izo, I think I’ve fallen hard for her-yoi. _Really_ hard. What if she actually realises how I feel about her but doesn’t feel the same way-yoi?”

“She doesn’t have to. Not yet.” Izo paused for a moment, before continuing. “If she doesn’t like you, that’s a shame, but that doesn’t mean it’s over. You can win her heart, and whatever’s in that present of yours, it could be the first step in doing so.”

With that he left the room, leaving Marco to his thoughts. Izo was right, he realised, he could try to win her heart. He also realised he was being ridiculous. Taking a calming breath he got up, got his present for her, and went to find her. God, since when was he the one who needed advice from his brother? Well, at least it had been Izo who’d come to find him. He could live with needing his advice. Over his dead body that Thatch would ever see him like that.

With his observational haki it didn’t take him long to find you. You were standing on deck, talking and laughing with some of your crewmates. His grip on his gift for you tightened a bit but his pace didn’t falter. When he reached you, he cleared his throat a bit, effectively getting your attention.

“Oh, hey Marco!” you greeted him with a smile. He deliberately ignored the jump his heart made at seeing it directed at him.

“Hey (y/n), do you have a moment?”

“Yeah, sure!”

He lead you to an upper part of the deck where the two of you had some privacy, and then turned back to you. “I wanted to give you this-yoi” he said as he held out the present.

Your smile widened even further. “Ooooh, so it was you who had to buy me something! Thank you!”

You eagerly opened the present, neatly but quickly removing the wrapping. When you opened the small black box you froze, eyes widening when they fell upon the necklace within. It was simple yet beautiful; a single pearl in a metal setting, attached to a black leather cord.

“M- Marco, it- it’s beautiful” you gasped.

A small smile spread on his ace at seeing your reaction, barely present but there nonetheless. “I’m glad you think so-yoi” he said quietly. “I wasn’t sure if you’d like it.”

“I do, I really do.” You got the necklace out of the box and went to put it on when he interrupted you.

“Allow me” he said, moving to stand behind you. He took the necklace from your hands and put it around your neck as you pulled your hair to the side. “There” he said, as he closed it.

“Thank you so much, Marco. I love it” you said as you turned around, smile on your face. This smile however, was _different_. Not less, not more, just different. He didn’t get to wonder what it meant as you leaned in and placed a small peck on his cheek. His heart all but leapt out of his chest, whereas his mind went blank. He didn’t register you looking at him with what was now obviously an amused smile or saying that you’d see him later and walked away.

Oh boy.

He had it _bad_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ON A ROLL  
> *even though I always finish these past twelve so technically I'm always a day late.*  
> BUT THAT'S IRRELEVANT BECAUSE IT'S STILL THE RIGHT SAY SOMEWHERE ON THIS PLANET, RIGHT?
> 
> (You'd almost say I am a hyper type of exhausted person.)
> 
> Anyway, Marco for this one. I'm going to try to write for some other fandoms soon too. Key word: try. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Day 4 - the Weasleys (Harry Potter)

**Day 4 – the Weasleys**

“Are you sure I won’t be a burden?” you asked two of your three best friends as they helped you carry your luggage.

“Of course you won’t be!” Fred and George laughed, the latter ruffling your hair as the first carried your trunk.

“Relax, (y/n)! Mum is so excited to meet you!” Fred added.

As you grumpily tried to save your hair, you thought back of the circumstances that had brought you to this point. Christmas holidays had been nearing, and your parents had decided to go to Hawaii, so you couldn’t exactly go home to celebrate Christmas. They had always been like that; you’d think finding out your daughter is a witch would make them pay more attention to you, but once the initial shock had blown over they’d seemed more excited about the fact you were going to a boarding school than that you could use magic. Not that they didn’t love you, they just really needed their freedom, you guessed. And it appeared that a trip to Hawaii with the two of them during the holidays was part of that freedom.

When Fred, George and Lee had found out, they’d taken the matter into their own hands. The twins had written home to explain the situation only a week before the holidays started, and Mrs Weasley had immediately replied that she was more than happy to have you. Lee was sad he couldn’t come too, but he’d be celebrating with his own family, so he just promised to come by some days after Christmas. When they’d told you you could come you’d been ecstatic, and you’d been looking forward to it ever since. However, your somewhat shy nature meant that you’d been asking every day whether or not it really was okay, much to the exasperation of the three boys.

“She’ll probably coddle you more than the rest of her children combined!” George laughed.

“But less than Harry” Fred remarked.

“Nobody gets coddled as much as Harry.”

“But you’ll be fine. She’ll love you!”

“Good to know” you laughed.

“Now come on, we don’t want to miss the train, do we?”

(ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:♪･ﾟ’☆

Wow, they hadn’t been joking. Molly Weasley was perhaps one of the kindest women you’d ever met. One of the coolest too, seeing as she was the first person you’d ever met that could actually make the twins listen. Huh, imagine that.

The thing that gave away her kind nature the most however, was that when everyone had received their gifts, you’d been given a present to open up as well.

“I- but- uh-“ you helplessly stammered as a package landed on your lap.

“Aww, look at  her, all embarrassed” George cooed next to you, pinching your cheek.

The motion was mirrored by Fred on your other side, who grinned as well. “Your ears are red, (y/n).”

“Oh shup up already!” you said as you slapped them on the back of their heads, blush not leaving your cheeks.

“Mean…” they muttered, but never lost their grins.

“Oh would the two of you leave the poor girl be? She has to deal with your antics enough already!” Mrs Weasley scolded. As he turned to you her frown melted like snow in the sun, warm smile taking its place. “Go ahead, dearie, open up!”

Her smile was infectious and you deliberately ignored the ‘I told you so’s coming from the twins as you excitedly opened your present. Your smile only widened as you saw what you’d received.

“I always wanted one of these!” you blurted out as you held up the present. Of course, what else could it possibly be than a hand-knitted seater with the first letter of your name on the front? “I love it so much! Thank you!”

 “You’re very welcome, dear” Mrs Weasley laughed. “I made it red and yellow, since I didn’t know what colours you like. I figured I could never go wrong with the classic house colours.”

“It’s brilliant, thank you so much” you grinned as you eagerly pulled it over your head. It was too big, but cosily so, and it only added to the charm. You went over to give her a hug and thanked her again, making her laugh and say that it wasn’t any trouble at all (even though you thought it was ridiculous that she’d managed to make this in just a week).

The smile didn’t leave your face as you sat back between the twins, nor did it leave for the rest of the evening.

“Happy?” the two boys next to you asked.

“Incredibly so” you hummed happily as you swung your arms over their shoulders, giving them a sideways hug. Yes, this was by far the best Christmas you’d ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the Harry Potter fandom gets a chance!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, if you have any requests or ideas, feel free to let me know! ^-^


	5. Day 5 - Strawhat Pirates (One Piece)

**Day 5 – Straw Hats**

“Oooooh Zoroooo, what am I going to do?!” you whined as you paced in the crow’s nest, the swordsman, and your so-called best friend, tracing your movements with his single eye.

“Honestly, I don’t see what your problem is” he grumbled. “Getting a gift for Luffy is easy, just get him some meat and he’ll be satisfied.”

Ah yes; the current source of your mental breakdown was your gift for your captain, or better said, the lack thereof.

“Are you crazy?! He gets Sanji-grade meat every single day! I’m no match for that! Besides, that’s everyone’s go-to option! It’s lame!”

“I got him meat” he deadpanned.

“Case and point” you grumbled.

“Face it, the thing he values most, next to his hat and his friends of course, is food. Preferably meat. Just buy him some, for heaven’s sake.”

As he said that, an idea popped into your mind. “Funny you should phrase it that way, Zoro-kun.”

He looked at you strangely as a devious glint entered your eyes. After a moment of silence, he said: “Yeah, no, I’m not going to ask. I’m not even sure I want to know…”

You, in the meanwhile, had completely tuned him out, instead turning your attention to plotting and scheming…

(ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:♪･ﾟ’☆

Not that much later, the den-den mushi in a gloomy office started to ring. A sigh sounded in addition to the _‘puru puru puru…’_ , and a tattooed hand moved to pick up the transceiver.

KA-KLICK!

“Who is it?” a calm voice asked.

“ _Law! Thank God, I need your help_ ” your distressed voice answered.

The Surgeon of Death pinched his nose in annoyance. _Of course you did. He could never get any work done anyways._

“What do you want, (y/n)-ya?”

“Listen, I know this may seem really weird, but this is really important…”

(ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:♪･ﾟ’☆

A week later you were all exchanging gifts on the Thousand Sunny. All gifts seemed to have been given, all save for one; a box, sitting in your lap.

“Ne, (y/n), can I have my present now?” Luffy asked with his typical excited grin on his face.

You shook your head with a smile. “Almost, captain, I’m still waiting for something.”

“What is it you’re waiting for, (y/n)-chan?” Sanji asked curiously.

You smile turned into a grin. “You’ll see.”

As if on cue, bubbles appeared next to the ship. The water sloshed and twirled until a very yellow and very familiar vessel rose up from the depth of the ocean.

“Tell me you didn’t” Zoro whispered as he stood next to you. Your grin only widening was all the answer he needed.

“Of course you did…” he sighed. “I’m going to need more booze…”

“Bottoms up” you grinned as you watched the submarine still on the surface, a lanky figure appearing on deck not much later.

“(Y/n)-ya, you told me it was an emergency, and despite my better judgement I came, just like you asked, but will you now finally tell me what’s going on-“ Trafalgar Law started, before you cut him off.

“HIAAAAAAA!” you shrieked as you leapt off the side of your ship, towards the startled captain. You swung the package still in your hands at him, making it explode in a cloud of glitter on impact. You landed on the deck of the Polar Tang, did a roll, and disappeared out of sight into the glitter cloud. No-one seemed to have a clue what was going on, no-one except for Usopp, who suddenly paled.

“I knew it was a strange thing she asked me to make, but I swear, I had no idea she was planning this…” he muttered.

When the smoke cleared you stood there proudly with the Surgeon of Death in your arms, who was in complete and utter shock and was entirely wrapped up in red ribbon, topped off with a big bow on his chest. “Excuse me, I need to borrow your captain for a moment” you said over your shoulder to the bemused and confused Heart pirates, before jumping up to get on your own, grassy deck again.

“Merry Christmas, Luffy!” you smiled as you tossed Law – who still had no idea what the hell was going on – into his arms.

“Torao! Shishishi, thanks (y/n), this is great!”

“You’re welcome! I’m glad you like it!”

Meanwhile, the rest of both crews were looking at the three of you with obvious sweat drops hanging from the backs of their heads.

“That woman…” they all muttered in unison.

All, except for Zoro, who was already downing a third bottle of sake. Yup, he was _definitely_ going to need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, what is this even XD  
> I'm sorry  
>  ~~Not really~~  
>  This is a short one, I didn't have all that much inspiration.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ^_^


	6. Day 6 - Crowley (Supernatural)

**Day 6 – Crowley**

You had been working on a case involving werewolves when you’d met them for the first time. You’d known the Winchesters from reputation, but this was the first time you’d met them in person. And you had to admit, while they didn’t disappoint, they were also somewhat… different from what you’d expected. They were good at what they did, sure, but also rather clumsy (seriously, why did their weapons get knocked out of their hands _every god damn time?_ ), and most of all, they were incredibly lucky.

So lucky that when the case was over, they only needed some stitches instead of a new arm. And guess who was the one tending to those stitches?

You guessed correctly; it was you.

“Stop moving around all the time” you growled to the older of the two brothers, who kept squirming in his seat.

“Then be gentler!” he snapped.

You didn’t respond verbally, instead you decided to pour more vodka on the wound.

“Hng-! Oh you bitch…” he growled, while you merely grinned.

“There, all done, you big baby. Sam, you’re next.”

“Erm, I’m not sure if that’s a good idea…” he said, uncertain gaze shifting from your tools to his brother.

“Oh hush, stop being such a baby. If you don’t start squirming like squirrel over there you should be fine” you said as you crouched next to him, starting on the gash on his shoulder.

“Ha ha, very funny” Dean muttered, before freezing. “(Y/n), what did you just call me?”

“Erm, squirrel?”

Sam and Dean shared a look. “Crowley always calls me that” Dean stated, shooting you an accusing glare.

“You called?”

The two jumped in their seats, while you merely looked over your shoulder to the demon who had suddenly appeared in the motel room.

“Oh, hey Crowley!”

“Hello (y/n)” he greeted you. “Lovely seeing you darling, how are you?”

“Meh, fine. As good as a girl can be after going on a hunt with these two numbskulls anyways” you replied with a smirk.

“Wait- you two know each other?!” Sam asked incredulously.

“We’re drinking buddies” you shrugged as you turned back to Sam’s wound. “And sit still. I’m almost done.”

Dean raised his hands to his mouth, started to say something, paused, started again, paused again, lowered his hands, and ended up with a confused look on his face. “Nope, I’ve got nothing.”

“How do you even become drinking buddies with a demon, anyway?”

Crowley shrugged. “Meh, she tried to kill me, I tried to kill her, one of my goons tried to knock her over the head with a bottle of scotch, we preceded by lecturing him and ended up bonding.”

“You… ended up… bonding?” Sam repeated with a stare.

Now it was your time to shrug. “After ‘lecturing’ the goon, as Crowley so kindly put it, we downed the bottle, and then another one, and another, and it just became a thing, I guess.”

“Speaking of which,” Crowley interrupted, “I can’t this weekend. Got something to do.”

“Awww, but Christmas shots!” you whined.

“Sorry darling, I’ll make it up to you” he sighed.

“Mpfh, yeah, sure you will” you pouted. You couldn’t help it, you loved Christmas. You even dared think you had been looking forward to spending it with your drinking buddy, but of course, he had plans already… Damn it.

“Am I the only one who is not okay with this?” Dean snapped.

“I’m not okay with it either!” you whined. “I love Christmas, I wanted to do something fun!”

“I DIDN’T MEAN THAT PART!” Dean barked.

“Come now Dean, don’t get your panties in a knot” Crowley tutted. “And (y/n), I already said I’d make it up to you.”

The pout didn’t leave your face.

“Oh for the love of-“ Crowley started, before suddenly vanishing.

Dean and Sam stared at you, one incredulous and one furious. “What?” you snapped. “He’s one of the very few people I’ve ever met who can keep up with my alcohol tolerance!”

When their looks didn’t change, you turned your head away with a pout. “Judgemental assholes, the lot of you.”

Before they could respond however, Crowley appeared again holding a big box neatly wrapped with an extravagant bow on top.

The room was silent for a while, until you broke it.

“You - a demon – got me a Christmas present?”

He scoffed. “Of course not. I got you an ‘I’m sorry I can’t get wasted with you this weekend’-present, when it just so happens to be close to Christmas.”

The three of you continued to stare incredulously.

“Oh would you just open the bloody box already?” he snapped.

“Right!” you jumped, taking the box from him, sitting down and placing the gift on your lap.

When you got the lid off however, you saw something you’d never expected.

Big, brown eyes looking up at you.

“Oh. My. God” Sam stated next to you.

“What? What is it” Dean asked, sitting up so he could see.

Reaching into the box, you lifted the small but incredibly excited creature out of it and placed it on your lap.

“YOU GOT HER A PUPPY?!” Dean barked.

Meanwhile, a smile started to spread on your face as your initial shock wore off. “He’s beautiful” you whispered – you’d checked, it was a he. “Does he have a name?”

“Nope, not yet” Crowley grinned, seeing the look on your face.

“Johnny. I’ll call him Johnny” you said as you held the puppy close to you, ruffling his ears as his tail waggled excitedly.

“Of course you would” Sam sighed.

You smile turned into a grin as you stood up with Johnny still huddled closed to you, walked over to Crowley and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

“Thanks, Crowley.”

He chuckled. “Merry Christmas, (y/n).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a relationship, just some semi-fluff and semi-crack. What am I even doing anymore? XD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Day 7 - Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're his godmother ^_^

**Day 7 – Harry Potter**

You watched fondly as the in your opinion most precious seven-year-old in the whole wide world practically bounced from stall to stall. You’d taken your godson to the first Christmas Market he’d ever been to, and he was beside himself with joy.

His aunt and uncle never did such things with him, and when you found out how the Dursleys treated your boy, you’d gone to Dumbledore straight away in fury. He’d calmly explained the magical protection he was under while he lived there, to which you’d replied that there was never a reason to leave a person in an abusive situation. You’d seen what it did to Sirius when you were still in Hogwarts, and you had no intention of letting the same thing happen to Harry. James and Lily had named you his godmother, and even if they hadn’t you’d still be looking after the little boy. Dumbledore had managed to somewhat calm you down, but you’d be damned if you were to leave it at that.

So after a few ~~threats~~ _thorough conversations,_ you’d managed to come to the agreement with the Dursleys that you’d take him out for fun times and that you’d pay for his food and clothes. ~~And that if they’d ever treat him like a house elf again you’d hex them into oblivion~~.

So here you were now. You were pulled out of your musings when you noticed the black-haired boy racing ahead.

“Easy, Harry” you laughed. He looked over his shoulder to you, grinned, and ran back to you to hold your hand. He tried to drag you to go on faster, but to no avail.

“Come _on_ aunt (y/n)! There’s so much to see!”

His bouncing only made you laugh more. “Of course there is, but how can you even see anything if you keep on running like that?”

“But everything is so _nice_ ” he sighed dreamily. “I just want to see everything!”

“And you will” you smiled, “but not all at once, where’s the fun in that? Then you miss the little things, the _good_ things, the details that make this place so magical in the first place.”

He shifted his gaze from you back to his surroundings, and this time did an effort to take everything in. Your attention was solely on him however; how his curious gaze watched everything, the lights reflecting in his big, green eyes and the look of amazement on his face.

You chuckled, holding his hand and kept walking. “Now, I’ve got around twenty pounds you can spend, and you can choose whatever you want, but no going over budget, all right?”

He looked at you in surprise. “Really?” he gasped.

“Of course” you smiled. “Anything you want.”

Turns out, he wanted to spend it on eating some treacle tart with you. You paid, of course, he still had his full budget to spend, but you couldn’t stop your heart form melting when he’d suggested it.

Honestly, you loved your godson more than anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll admit, this one was really short, but I wanted to keep it siple and fluffy ^///^
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Day 8 - Winchester brothers (Supernatural)

**Day 8 – Winchester brothers**

“Ho ho ho! Merry Christma- oh you have _got_ to be shitting me, right?”

A glare was directed at you from under a pile of blankets located on the bed in the room you’d just burst into.

“Seriously, Dean? Of all the times to get ill? Now?! We have a Christmas party to set up!” Honestly, this wasn’t fair. You’d been looking forward to spending Christmas with the brothers; no hunts, no demons, no drama, just some time off to spend the holidays. Of course, fate had once again decided to word against you, because Dean was a complete and utter _mess_.

“Piss off, (y/n)” a raspier-than-raspy voice sounded. It would have a been funny sight had Christmas not be completely and utterly ruined. You sighed in disappointment.

Then you noticed the blankets.

_‘No, no, wait… I can work with this.’_

“SAAAAM!” you shouted into the hallway.

A distant ‘whaaat?’ could be heard.

“MAKE HOT CHOCOLATE FOR THREE! AND BRING HONEY!”

“(Y/n), what are you planning?” Dean whined. “Just let me sleep, I’ll be fine tomorrow.”

“I _would_ let you do that, if it weren’t for one thing!” you said, posing dramatically. “It. Is. Christmas! Which means it’s the time to be jolly! And if wan can’t do that, _weeeeell_ , we could at least pretend to be. I’ll get more blankets!”

With that, you dashed out of the room. You searched the entire bunker for whatever cosy junk you could find, got a jar of cookies, took your laptop and some extra stuff, and hurried back to Deans room.

Sam was already there with three amazingly smelling cups of hot chocolate and a jar of honey. You immediately dunked a good amount of honey in one cup and gave it to Dean. Next, you placed you laptop at the end of the bed and opened a list of the cheesiest Christmas movies out there.

“Seriously, (y/n)?” Dean deadpanned.

“Hey, if we can’t go out to do something fun, we’ll do something fun with just the three of us!” you chirped happily. “Now scoot over.”

You sat one Dean’s left side with Sam on his right. You wasted no time in covering the three of you in blankets, putting the cookies on Dean’s lap and pressing play.

“You know this is ridiculous, right?” Dean sighed.

“Oh hush” Sam grinned, “don’t pretend you’re not enjoying this.”

Dean grumbled under his breath, but still you noticed the corners of his mouth twitching up. He took a sip from his hot chocolate, only to start coughing intensely.

“Did- did you spike this?” he asked shocked. From next to him, Sam looked at you incredulously.

“(Y/n), he’s sick!” Sam scolded. Dean however didn’t seem to mind as he eagerly took another sip.

You grinned. “Grandmother’s recipe against sore throats; hot milk, honey and _lots_ of rum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried XD
> 
> I hop you enjoyed!


	9. Day 9 - Sirius Black (Harry Potter)

**Day 9 – Sirius Black**

It was the beginning of December, and you were currently struggling with a Christmas tree. Let’s say that the hallway of number twelve Grimmauld Place number wasn’t all that wide.

“What. Are you doing?” Sirius said from up the stairs.

You looked over your shoulder and grinned at the older wizard. “Oh, don’t mind me, I’m just wrestling with a Christmas tree.”

He rolled his eyes. “I can see that. But why aren’t you using magic?”

“Because we always used to do it like this at home” you huffed, barely advancing through the hallway. “We did it the hard way since my parents are muggles, remember?”

“ _FILTH! MUDBLOODS! IN MY OWN HOUSE!_ ” Walburga Black’s portrait started to screech.

“SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!” you shouted back, making Sirius sigh.

“Shouting back isn’t going to help you know.”

“ _HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THE HOUSE OF MY FATHER LIKE THIS?!_ ”

“SAY THAT TO HER!”

“ _SCUM!”_

“SHUT IT!”

Sirius sighed once more at the scene before coming down and helping you move the tree into the dining room.

“Soooo… you bought a tree” he said, eyeing the thing.

“Yeah” you said, somewhat out of breath. “Is… that a problem?”

He seemed fazed out for a second before shaking his head. “No, no. Not a problem at all. It’s just, well, Christmas here was never really all that fun. It just feels strange, that’s all.”

You could see the sadness in his eyes and placed your hand on his upper arm. “I realise I cannot pretend to know what you went through, but… Even though this place holds a lot of bad memories, you can still try to make new, better ones. You know, with the people you love?”

He looked at you strangely for a second. You were about to ask if he was okay when he suddenly started to smile. “You know what? I think you’re quite right. Now if you don’t mind, I think we still have some decoration for the tree in the attic. I’ll be right back.”

With that, he left. You continued placing the tree in the exact right position so that the prettiest pars was facing the room. You were just satisfied when he walked in again, awkwardly balancing boxes filled with ornaments in his arms.

You laughed. “Trying out the muggle way, are we?” You moved to help him place the boxes on the table, making him sigh in relief.

“Yeah, I guess” he chuckled.

As you opened the boxes, you gasped. “These are beautiful!”

“Yeah, too bad they’re all silver though. Not all that much colour…”

“Hmm, yeah, you’re right” you muttered, tilting your head. A smile spread on your face as you got an idea. You drew out your wand and twirled it in your hands. “Do you mind?

He grinned. “What about ‘the muggle way’?”

You shrugged. “It’s more like a guideline anyway.”

“Well in that case, go ahead.”

In no time you had transfigured the silver ornaments into warm red and gold ones.

“House pride, much?” he chuckled.

“Excuse you, I am a _Hufflepuff_. Red and gold are just Christmas classics, that’s all.”

He looked at you with bot surprise and amusement in his eyes. “Well, I didn’t expect that” he chuckled. “Well then, let’s get to it, shall we?”

“Yes, let’s” you grinned.

Several hours later the both of you had decorated the house, lit the fireplace, made hot chocolate and even baked cookies and decorated them. The two of you had relaxed in front of the fire, before you’dd dosed off.

_‘Yes’_ , Sirius thought with a smile as he watched you curled up in a blanked on the couch, _‘this Christmas will definitely be better.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ^_^
> 
> If you have a request or an idea, feel free to let me know! ^_^


	10. Day 10 - Whitebeard Pirates (One Piece)

**Day 10 – Whitebeard Pirates**

You sat on the deck of the Moby Dick, surrounded by your family. It was a calm day for everyone, so not all that much was going on. You were in fact completely and utterly unaware of your surroundings as you kept on staring at one single person, namely your captain. If the giant man had noticed, he was kind enough not to mention.

Your head was tilted sideways and a frown covered your features as you seemingly tried to work something out. You were so out of it that you didn’t notice a certain freckled man coming to sit next to you and addressing you. In fact, you didn’t respond whatsoever to any of his attempts to gain your attention.

You only reacted when he snapped his fingers in front of your face.

“Hm? Oh, hi Ace.”

He frowned at you. “Are you okay? You seem kind of… out of it.”

“Oh, do I? No, don’t worry, I’m fine” you said, looking back at your captain. “Just thinking about something, that’s all.”

“Mind to share?” he grinned. Whatever ideas you usually came up with, they tended to result in quite amusing situations. (For example that one time you wondered if Marco, like chickens, could be hypnotised if you drew a line on the ground in front of him. Turns out, he could. He didn’t appreciate it all that much afterwards, though.)

This time however, you merely shrugged. “Nothing special, really. Just thinking about Christmas.”

He raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing you.

“What? I am! In a way…”

He was the sly grin spreading on your face, and mentally braced himself forever madness was undoubtedly coming their way.

(ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:♪･ﾟ’☆

Turns out, nothing happened for another two weeks. In that time the crew had reached an island, restocked, and were once more sailing at sea. It had also taken this long for Christmas to arrive.

Christmas Eve had passed is all its glory: a full-blown party had taken place with all the alcohol consumption to go with it. The only difference this time was that, while people had been drunk, everyone had made sure not to have a massive hangover the next day. The sole reason to this was that it was a Whitebeard pirates’ tradition to spend Christmas morning all together in the great dining hall to give everyone their presents. It was a very valued tradition that was upheld every year.

This year was no different, except for one detail.

Every single member of the crew had woken up with an extra accessory.

You had gone through the night, placing an elf’s hat on top of everyone’s head. It had been a lot of heads and you had barely gotten any sleep, but the result was _oh so worth it_. You were cackling as you walked in, seeing all the uniform green and red hats. You had to hold yourself upright on the doorframe, tears clouding your vision in no time.

If it hadn’t already been glorious seeing 1600 pirates, all with a ridiculous hat on their head, gathered together in the dining hall, then seeing the seventeen people with  _slightly_ different accessories certainly made it so.

You had of course given Whitebeard Santa’s hat and a fake beard (for heaven’s sake, it was in his epithet, he was born for the damn thing), both modified so that they would fit properly.

The sixteen commanders all had received antlers, and you were overjoyed to see that everyone, even Izo, was wearing them.

The one thing that topped everything of however, was the final touch to the first division commander.

Unbeknownst to him (and _Roger_ were you happy that he hadn’t noticed yet) you had dyed his nose a vibrant red.

Everything suddenly went silent when he walked into the dining hall. You could hear a pin drop, and that was saying something for a room filled with 1600 people.

To your surprise however, instead of starting to laugh at seeing his nose, everyone started to _cheer_.

He was completely and utterly confused, until you walked up to him with a small pocket mirror and showed him what he looked like.

He tried to be angry, he really did, but at seeing his brothers’ faces in joy, he could hardly find it in him to be so.

“Merry Christmas, Rudolph” you grinned.

_Oh well, he could get back at you later anyway_.

“Merry Christmas, (y/n)-yoi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand day 10, done!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, feedback is always welcome! ^_^


	11. Day 11 - Whitebeard pirates (One Piece)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if I'm ever going to write normal stuff again. 
> 
> I'm not counting on it.

**Day 11 – Whitebeard pirates**

The Whitebeard pirates had stopped at an island that was for the most part covered in forest, and you had been extremely glad for the opportunity to explore. You just loved being in places that few people had ever seen before, and this time was no exception. The vegetation was absolutely stunning. A small tree specifically caught your eye, since it seemed to have something strange hanging in it – _was that a Christmas bauble?_ You went closer to inspect it, and when your fingers brushed the thing, it easily came off. You were completely and utterly in awe as you stared at the object in your hands. At first sight it looked like a pomegranate shaped bauble, but it felt like an actual fruit. When you looked more closely you could see the swirls decorating the skin of the fruit, and you quickly came to the conclusion that you were, in fact, holding a Devil Fruit.

A massive grin split your face. You’d always wanted one, and this truly felt like your prayer was being answered. That being said, the next thing you did was sprint back to the ship.

“POOOOOOOOOPS!!!” you shouted as the ship came in sight. You saw the heads on deck turning your way. “I FOUND A DEVIL FRUIT!!!”

You leapt on deck, did a fancy roll (okay so maybe you liked to show off just a little bit), and halted right in front of your captain. “See?” you finished as you proudly held up the object in your hand.

“Garararara! I’m happy for you, (y/n)” he laughed as your curious and excited crewmates gathered around you.

“So, any ideas on what you’re going to do with it?” he asked, but the grin on his ~~and everyone else’s~~ face told you they already knew the answer.

“I’m going to eat it!” you exclaimed proudly, but stilled as you turned to the fruit. “Though… if it’s a pomegranate, should I just eat the seeds, or the entire thing?” you mused. You tilted your head for a second before shrugging and stuffing the entire thing in your mouth at once. You did your very best to swallow it, and only after you had managed to stop choking did the fouler than foul taste come up.

“Oh god- yuck- that’s _vile_ -“ you hacked.

Everyone around you laughed, and you even heard a few ‘ _never gets old’_ ’s around you.

At first you wanted to snap at your crewmates to _shut the hell up, damnit!_ , but seeing their reactions made you think of all the times _you_ ’d laughed at crewmates’ facial expressions when _they_ ’d eaten a Devil Fruit. Honestly, you were certain you’d made quite the view yourself.

As such, you just started to laugh with them.

“Ahahahaha! Hahaha! Hohoho! Hoho- _heh??”_

Everyone stilled at your laughter suddenly changing.

“That has _got_ to be the strangest Devil Fruit in the world” you deadpanned.

“Sounds funny though!” Ace grinned

“Hohohoho! Yeah, you’re right!” you laughed.

Everyone suddenly stilled again.

“Okay, the first time I though I was perhaps imagining it, but now…” Jozu commented. “Did anyone else feel that too?”

Everyone nodded, including your captain.

“Feel what?” you asked, tilting your head in confusion.

“Your laugh-yoi” Marco spoke up “it makes people feel happy, giddy even.”

“So, what, my Devil Fruit is that I have an infectious laugh?” you frowned, not understanding anything of the situation.

“No, I don’t think so” Whitebeard said with a knowing grin on his face. “I’m not certain, but I’d describe the feeling not exactly like giddy, but more… _jolly_.”

He waited for the pin to drop, and when it did, your eyes widened.

“Sooooo… I’d say, human human fruit, model… Santa Claus?” you grinned.

“Gararara! Perhaps!” he laughed.

“Awesome!” you cheered. “Mythical Zoan, oh yeah!”

“Garararara, calm down! You’re not even certain that’s your fruit yet!”

You, however, completely ignored that statement. “Oooooh! I wonder if I can transform into Santa as well! Would I have a beard? It would be so cool if I did! *gasp* then I’d have a cooler white beard than Whitebeard! How awesome would that be??”

Your crewmates laughed at your antics, and you couldn’t help but join. “Hohoho! Hohoho!” It only made them laugh more.

That was, until you heard something. “Huh? What was that, pops?”

They all looked at you strangely. “I didn’t say anything. Why, did you hear something?”

“Yeah, I thought I heard you say something just now. It sounded like-“ your eyes widened in realisation as you cut yourself off with a gasp. You realised: you hadn’t heard him _say_ something, you’d heard him _wish_ something. Something he wanted with every fibre of his being, so much that his wish had reached you. As if acting on instinct, you reached over your shoulder, took hold of something imaginary and swung it forward to land on the deck in front of you. A big, brown bag had materialised mid-swing, making your crewmates gasp in astonishment. When you opened the bag, you saw the one thing your captain longed so desperately for.

A huge bottle of booze.

Of course, what else could it have been?

“See, pops, you didn’t say anything,” you explained, “but you did make a wish! Sort of. I don’t really know how it works, but I know that you really, _really_ want this, more than anything in the world right now!”

And thus, you reached into your bag and pulled out the oversized bottle. Your crewmates all started laughing once more, and so did your father. He gratefully accepted the bottle, took a swig, and proceeded by complimenting his own subconscious for its taste of booze. It only made you laugh more.

“Hohoho! Merry Christmas!” you couldn’t help but shout with a wide grin. And suddenly, everyone in the world had a slight feeling of merry, no matter how fleeting it might have been.

(And later on, when you discovered that Teach’s deepest desire was the Yami Yami no mi and that he wanted to kill Thatch to get it, it was _your_ wish that you could hit him over the head with the biggest hammer the world had ever seen. And so you did: he got his behind handed to him by a very protective family and was never heard of again. You’re welcome. Merry Christmas! ^-^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feedback and requests are welcome! ^_^


	12. Day 12 - One Piece.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this ended up way different than what I'd intended at first.
> 
> Erm, sorry?
> 
> Also, this one is a bit sad :/

**Day 12 – One Piece**

You sat on a cloud that could only be described as floofy. Rays of sunshine lit up what could literally be described as _heaven_ , yet none of the idyllic scenery registered in your mind as you once more got your ass handed to you at poker by Portgas D. _fucking_ Rouge.

Seriously, _how even??_

Roger just laughed at your overly frustrated expression, and didn’t even care that he’d flagrantly lost as well.

Well, at least you could say it was an _interesting_ way to spend your days in the afterlife, right?

Ugh, how had you even got here?

Oh yeah. Your husband and you had decided to have a child and you’d died not long after childbirth, that’s how. You’d been looking over your son for all these years, and coincidentally that’s how you ran into your current ‘friends’, as you would call them. _Not that a certain somebody was going to keep that statute if she kept destroying you at poker, that’s for sure._

You son had found two brothers, one of which had his own parents watching over him. So as Luffy and Ace continued living down below, you, Roger and Rouge kept watch over them – and over Sabo as well, of course. He was part of the family after all!

“Dahahaha! I like that kid’s spunk!” he said, as he looked down at Luffy.

You snorted. “He’s got it from his father. Damn idiot, taking on the entire goddamn world on his own… When he gets up here, I swear…”

“Oh, don’t pretend you’re not proud of them” Rouge grinned.

You couldn’t stop the corner of your lips from tilting up as well. “Never said I wasn’t” you chuckled fondly. “Doesn’t mean they aren’t idiots.”

Meanwhile, you and Roger had completely given up on trying to beat Rouge.

“Yeah, you’ve got a point there” the late king of the pirates laughed. “Ours is a bit of a numbskull too.” His grin visibly softened when he looked down again. “Doesn’t mean I don’t love the damn brat though.”

Rouge smiled as well. “Yeah, me too.”

You smiled at the three children walking through the forest, making their way back to Dadan’s hut. The sun was starting to set, and the three of you continued to look over them as they had an improvised Christmas dinner with Dadan and her bandits. Not long after they went to bed, all excited for the small present’s they’d ~~stolen~~ _bought_ for each other that they would be handing out in the morning.

When night had fallen and they’d fallen asleep, the three of you stood up.

“You two ready?” Roger grinned.

“Yeah” you said and Rouge nodded.

This was what you loved most about Christmas, at least, it had been ever since you’d passed away. Once every year, on Christmas night, the deceased could go down for a while and be with their loved ones. They couldn’t physically touch or see you, but somehow they still managed too feel your presence. It was truly magical.

The three of you, along with so many other souls, drifted down until you were standing in the same room as your children. Ace, Sabo and Luffy were huddled together, and the three of you laid down around them. Subconsciously they shifted closer to you, small smiles coming over their faces. Roger and Rouge were closest to Ace, as you took Sabo and Luffy in your arms. A feeling of content washed over the six of you, and you stayed for that almost the entire night.

It was only hours later that Rouge spoke up.

“(Y/n), sun is rising soon” she said softly. You looked outside and saw that, indeed, the sky was starting to become a bit brighter. A small, sad smile came over your face. “Go,” she said, “we’ll look over him.”

You nodded at her, bent down and placed a kiss on Luffy’s head. “Good luck, my boy” you whispered, pecked Sabo’s forehead as well, and left.

The reason why you left a little earlier was that there was one other person to wanted to see. Over the sea, an island of white sand was waiting for you.

You reached the balcony on which a solemn person was standing with his eyes fixed to the east. You stood in front of him, yet his gaze went right through you.

“Dragon” you sighed, placing your hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes for a moment as a breeze swept over his face.

“(Y/n)” he muttered your name. It made you smile, though not without tears springing to your eyes.

“I miss you” you said, voice wavering.

“I miss you” he unknowingly repeated your words.

That broke the dam. Tears rolled down your eyes as a broken sob left your lips. You placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered: “Merry Christmas, Dragon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooo that was it! I hope you enjoyed! ^_^


	13. Day 13 - Chopper (One Piece)

**Day 13 – Chopper**

The thousand sunny gently rocked on the waves, almost making you drift off. Heavens, if you were going to stay awake, you were going to need some coffee. The big, festive meal earlier really filled you up, and if you weren’t careful you would surely doze off.

Oh well, someone had to take watch, even if it was Christmas eve.

You slowly made your way into the kitchen, preparing the brew that would accompany you through the night. As you waited for the water to boil you looked out of the window and saw a shape moving across the deck. Upon closer inspection, you saw that it was none other than your crew’s doctor, Tony Tony Chopper. He sat down on deck and stared up to the sky.

Smiling to yourself, you turned away and started to prepare some hot chocolate in addition to your coffee. While both were warming up, you went to the pantry to get a big blanket. Not that Chopper minded the cold, but you did, and you knew for a fact that he liked to snuggle.

When you’d gotten two mugs and had filled them with the warm beverages you went outside.

“Hey” you said quietly, but still startling him a bit. “Mind if I join you?”

“I- eh- sure, no problem” he said.

You sat down next to him and gave him the hot chocolate. A pleased look crossed his features. “Thanks (y/n)!”

“No problem” you smiled as you draped the blanket over the two of you. “Can’t sleep?” you asked.

“No, that’s not it” he muttered, a bit embarrassed. “I- I’m just really excited, you know?”

“For tomorrow?”

“Yeah! But not only that! I want to see Santa!”

That made your eyes widen in surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah! Back home it was always so cloudy, so I couldn’t see him, even if I stayed up all night! Now, maybe I can!”

His excitement made you smile. “I hope you will, Chopper. I really do. Say, how about I keep you some company while you stay up? Would you like that?”

He returned your smile as he scooted a bit closer to you. “I’d really like that…” Before you knew it, he was snugly tucked away against your side.

You didn’t really believe you’d see Santa. Hell, you weren’t sure whether or not you believed in him in the first place. Sure, you’d accepted at a young age that he didn’t exist, but this was the Grand Line for Heaven’s sake! Anything could be possible here!

And, just to see Chopper happy, you hoped with all your heart he was real.

The coffee really helped you stay awake but as you’d suspected, Chopper started dozing off not that much later. You gently placed his mug on the grassy deck and laid your arm around him as his eyes closed. Your gaze returned to the stars.

Perhaps it was your imagination, but as a shooting star passed by you could have sworn you heard bells ringing somewhere. Maybe Santa was real, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nailing this.  
> *cough cough*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! ^_^


	14. Day 14 - Sanji (One Piece)

**Day 14 – Sanji**

You were sitting in the crow’s nest on the Thousand Sunny, staring out of the window and shivering a little. It was rather cold since it had been snowing. Most of the crew were on deck, making snowmen or having a snowball war. The sight of your crewmates – especially the more serious ones – getting snowballs in the face made you chuckle, yet you didn’t feel like joining them at all. The silence around you gave you a sense of comfort you desperately needed, but it wasn’t really enough. You couldn’t really place it, but something made that you didn’t feel all that happy or excited today.

 _‘I guess it’s just one of those days’_ you though as your eyes drifted upward once more.

You were so lost in thoughts you didn’t hear the hatch opening behind you, nor did you notice the cook of the crew coming in and walking over to you.

You startled when he spoke up behind you.

“(Y/n)-chan, are you okay?” he asked quietly.

“Oh- Sanji. I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you coming in” you said, turning to him.

He frowned a bit at your response – or better said, your lack thereof. “Are you okay?” he repeated.

You gave him a small smile. “I guess I’m just feeling a bit off today, but that’s okay. It’s just one of those days, I guess.”

He hummed in understanding. “Would you like me to leave you be?”

 _‘Always so considerate’_ you thought with a smile.

“That would be nice, thank you. I’m sorry, I’ll be fine tomorrow.”

He shook his head. “You don’t need to apologise, (y/n)-chan. I understand.” With that, he left.

It wasn’t long after the hatch had closed however that you realised you hadn’t really wanted him to leave. You sighed, this day just didn’t make any sense to you. Your mind was all over the place: you were thinking of your crewmates, but also of your family back home. This would be the first time you’d spend Christmas without them, and, you suddenly realised, you felt a bit lonely. You missed the peace and tranquillity your home provided, and you missed the people.

Just as your mind was starting to delve a bigger hole to bury itself in, the hatch opened again. This time however, you noticed.

Sanji was there again, only this time he was carrying a mug of hot chocolate and a big blanket.

“I noticed you were shivering earlier…” he explained, trailing off.

 _‘Honestly, this man…’_ you sighed fondly.

“Thank you, Sanji” you smiled.

He walked up to you, handed you the mug and draped the blanket around your shoulders.

“There you go” he said softly, but when he turned to leave, your free hand shot out to hold his arm.

“Actually…” you sighed. “I’m sorry about earlier. I would really like some company right now.”

That made his eyes widen, though only a bit and only for a second.

“I- I mean- unless you’ve got something else to do of course-“ you started to stammer.

“I’d love to, (y/n)-chan.”

With that he sat down next to you on the couch.

 _‘Now that won’t do’_ you thought.

“Turn a bit?” you asked. He looked at you strangely, so you moved him to sit sideways on the couch. You then sat between his legs, back resting against his chest. His face visibly reddened as his arms moved around your torso.

You sighed in contend. He really was warm, after all. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Of course not” he chuckled.

You relaxed, taking a sip from your hot chocolate. As you spent the rest of the afternoon in silence just staring out of the window, you realised: _this_ was what you’d missed.

 _‘Not anymore though’_ you thought as a genuine smile painted your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, normally I'm not really a Sanji-girl, but I figured that for some comfort-fluff, he is the perfect guy! ^-^
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	15. Day 15 - Gabriel (Supernatural)

**Day 15 – Gabriel**

You were inside a motel room, waiting for the boys to come back from their supply run. It had snowed so much that they couldn’t take the Impala and had to go by foot, which was why it was taking them so long. You didn’t really mind however; them going meant that you didn’t have to.

You were enjoying some hot chocolate on the couch and watching a cheesy Christmas move when your phone vibrated on the coffee table.

_‘Come outside – G’_

You rolled your eyes.

_‘No way’_ you replied.

_‘Please – G’_

_‘No.’_

_‘Pretty please – G’_

_‘No. It’s cold.’_ With that, you put your phone away and turned back to the movie.

You startled as you heard a thunk against the front door. “What was that…” you muttered as you turned around to face the door. Just as you were starting to think you’d imagined it, you heard it again.

You sighed and grabbed your phone again. _‘What are you doing?’_ you sent.

_‘Come out and see – G’_

You pinched the bridge of your nose in annoyance. “You know, I’m starting to see why your brothers don’t like you” you muttered.

_‘Rude – G’_

You sighed, but didn’t get off the couch. You were about to go back to your Christmas rituals when you noticed: _your hot chocolate was gone_. _That_ made you get up. You put on your coat with a scowl and went outside, but the moment you opened the door you wished you hadn’t.

THUNK.

…

“Would you buy it if I told you I was aiming for the door and didn’t expect you to open it?”

You shot the archangel a glare that rivalled Sam’s. “You heard me insulting you, but you didn’t notice me opening the door? That has got to be the most pathetic excuse I’ve ever-“

THUNK.

Your glare doubled in intensity as you wiped the remaining snow off your face.

“Oh, it’s _on_.”

You didn’t wait another second as you ran to him and jumped him. Your actions managed to surprise him enough that he let out a yelp and fell down on his back. You gave no quarter: you immediately started to stuff his face with snow.

“What do you think you’re doing, interrupting me from my Christmas cosiness?!” you hissed.

“In my- ack, plthrt!- defence, Christmas is- pfst- seriously overrated!” he somehow managed to get out.

“I WAS DRINKING HOT CHOCOLATE!”

“ACK- IT’S IN MY NOSE!”

“ **GOOD!”**

“Erm- (y/n)? Mind telling us why you’re smothering an archangel in snow?” Sam’s voice sounded behind you.

“Because he deserves it” you and Dean said at the same time.

“Some help here?!” Gabriel wheezed.

Sam and Dean completely and utterly ignored him however as they brought the bags inside.

“GUYS?!” Gabriel shrieked as you continued stuffing snow into every nook and cranny you could find. _Seriously, how were you even able to hold him down?! He was an Archangel for Christ’s sake!_

“Suffer” Dean said as he went inside, Sam’s reaction not all that different.

You shoved a particularly big handful of snow into his face, making him cough and wheeze all over again.

“Alright, alright! I’ll give you your hot chocolate back! In fact, I’ll give you an entirely new, big mug filled to the brim!”

You paused and narrowed your eyes at him.

“With marshmallows?”

“Yes, with marshmallows! As many marshmallows as you want!”

Your frown was immediately replaced with a smile as you got off.

“Deal” you grinned as you helped him up.

He looked at you incredulously.

“What?! Come on, I want my marshmallows!”

He took your hand and got up, following you inside.

“What?! No, come on!” Dean protested as Gabriel walked in.

“Suck it, I want marshmallows” you said as you sat down in front of the television once more. Gabriel joined you seconds after, with a steaming mug of chocolaty goodness in it. You accepted it gratefully, turning back to the movie.

“Merry Christmas, (y/n)” he said next to you, gaze towards the screen.

“Merry Christmas, Gabby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Well this sucked~~
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoyed! ^_^


	16. Day 16 - Zoro (One Piece)

**Day 16 – Zoro**

God damnit, no matter how pretty winter was, it was damn cold. The crew had stopped at a winter island, which was also one of the most picturesque islands you’d ever been on your entire life, because it seemed to constantly be Christmas. Unlike Chopper’s home island, this one was incredibly cosy, with small towns and light hung up everywhere. The food was good, the shops were nice and the atmosphere was downright jolly, but it was so. damn. _cold_.

Which lead to your current predicament: you couldn’t sleep. You were curled up in a ball in your bed, shivering violently, and completely unable to get warm.

After hours of trying to fall asleep you decided you’d had enough.

Getting up, you made your way to the boys’ sleeping quarters, or more specifically, to Zoro.

The guy had a ridiculously high body temperature, even when the world was freezing. How did you know? Well, since day one that you’d joined the Strawhats, you realised Zoro and you had one thing very much in common: your love for naps. After you’d found out that little titbit, it quickly became a ritual for the two of you to take naps together. Sometimes you’d wake up resting on his shoulder or with his head in your lap. That was how you’d found out he had such a high body temperature, and you fully intended to take advantage of it.

You quietly walked into the room, bare feet softly padding on the floor. It wasn’t hard to locate the swordsman in the semi-dark room; is his three katana didn’t give him away, his vibrant green hair certainly did.

You stood next to his bed, unsure of how to proceed, when you just decided to go for it.

You lifted his blanket and joined him in his bed, his back turned to you. You covered the both of you with the blanket again and immediately noticed that his bed was warmer. However, it wasn’t warm enough, but you didn’t really dare to touch him either in fear of waking him up.

But he was so _warm_.

Oh, to hell with it.

You scooted a little closer, and not that much later his back was pressed to your front. You sighed in relief as warmth started to spread through your limbs again, only to freeze when he spoke up.

“What are you doing?”

_Oh shit. Play it cool, (y/n)._

“Oh hush,” you whispered, “not all of us are ridiculously warm even in weather like this. I’m freezing and couldn’t sleep.”

He turned around to face you. “So you just decided to crawl into my bed?”

You shrugged sheepishly. “Sorry to have woken you up.”

“Well, whatever” he grumbled. “Just go to sleep.” Unbeknown to you, he was glad the room was dark so that you wouldn’t notice his slight blush.

“Thanks Zoro. You know, for not kicking me out.”

“Don’t tempt me” he grinned, but slung his arms around your shoulder and waist anyway, pulling you closer to him. “God, you’re _freezing_.”

“I know” you sighed, gratefully accepting the warmth he was offering you.

“Better?”

“Hmm, much, thanks…” you said, the warmth quickly making you drowsy. Not much later, you were vast asleep.

He chuckled at seeing you doze off so quickly. “Goodnight, (y/n)” he said, placing a small kiss on your forehead. You smiled in your sleep, and it was the last thing he saw before he fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I'm late!
> 
> I kinda like this one, I hope you enjoyed! ^_^


	17. Day 17 - Dracule Mihawk (One Piece)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one does have some more language than usual

**Day 17 – Dracule Mihawk**

It was common knowledge to you and to everyone at Marine Headquarters that Akainu hated you, but this was starting to get ridiculous. Alright, so you didn’t see eye to eye from time to time, so what? This was crossing the line.

You were cursing the mutt with every insult you knew while you were all-but stomping through the rain.

Why were you so peeved, you ask?

Well, let’s start at the beginning. You were a twenty year old marine, employed for three full years. In those years you’d made promotion ridiculously fast, not because of your skills, but because you were reckless. In your early stages in the marines you’d pranked the hell out of headquarters. Consequences didn’t really phase you all that much, until those consequence started to influence other people as well. The higher-ups had noticed this, and had thus named you captain so that your actions influenced your subordinates as well. Basically, the coat over your shoulders was more a leash than a sign of authority.

A couple of days ago, you and your men had gotten a week off because it was Christmas. You’d all been staying on a nice little island when out of the blue you had received the orders that put you in your current situation.

Sengoku had apparently called for an urgent warlord meeting, and for some reason Dracule Mihawk absolutely needed to be there. The stubborn ass however never returned his calls, so now you were put in charge of getting him and bringing him to headquarters. Not even you and your crew, no, you personally.

You really hated Akainu.

The moment you’d received your orders a small boat for two people was prepared for you. Apparently, Hawkeyes’ island was pretty close to yours, so theoretically you would be fine sailing there on your own. That was in theory of course, but since when did the Grand Line ever give two fucks about theory?

That’s right, never.

So here you were, on Christmas Eve, drenched in both rain and Sea King blood (the fucker just wouldn’t give up), making your way through a storm to the creepy looking castle the warlord lived in.

The idiot had better be home, because you were just about ready to strangle someone.

You swore, if one more thing was going to go wrong-

**RAAAAAAGH!!!**

…

Of course it fucking would.

You turned to the ridiculously oversized monkey about to attack you and gave it a glare that would put Garp’s to shame.

“Who. The fuck. DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!” you shouted, voice resonating through the entire forest. “BITCH, I’M BUSY! SOD THE FUCK OFF BEFORE I MESS YOU UP SO BAD YOUR _GRANDCHILDREN_ WILL NEED SURGERY!!”

The beast hesitated, unsure of what to do, before seemingly deciding that it _wasn’t fucking worth it_ and scampering off.

You snorted. “Thought so.”

You continued to the castle, reaching it what seemed like hours later (in reality it had only been ten minutes or so). You knocked heavily on the door three times, half expecting to receive no answer.

So imagine your surprise when the door opened immediately, almost as if he’d known you were there.

Your surprise only lasted for a split second however, as your annoyance with the entire situation quickly took over again.

“Warlord meeting. I’m supposed to take you there” you said curtly.

He raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you supposed to introduce yourself first, before asking something from someone?”

Your eye twitched in annoyance.

“Of course, how rude of me” you ground out, sarcasm heavy in your tone. “Captain (l/n) (y/n). Now, are you coming?”

He raised an eyebrow, probably surprised of your title at your age. Or from annoyance, could be both.

“No” he stated bored.

You were proud that you managed to control yourself not to start shouting at him in the same manner you’d done at the monkey-thing.

“Of course you aren’t” was your reply. “I’ll let them know.” With that you turned around to leave, only to be stopped by him further opening the door and stepping aside.

“Why don’t you come in? You look like you’re freezing.”

Not _that_ surprised you, and this time the feeling wasn’t as fleeting. Confusion must have shown on your face, for he elaborated: “I’m curious to what kind of woman could tell a humandrill to ‘sod the fuck off’ and actually make the beast listen.”

_Ah, so that’s how he’d already known you were there._

Well, it was either that or go through the storm back to the other island, and quite frankly you didn’t feel like doing anything anymore today. Besides, Akainu could go fuck himself.

With that in mind you stepped inside, thanking him. The place was cold, but it was better than outside, and it was dry, so you didn’t complain.

He walked further into the castle, and you followed him without hesitation.

“I’ll prepare a bath for you so that you can clean yourself up” he said, clearly referring to the blood splattered all over your uniform. “I’ll give you some dry clothes too. I was preparing dinner when your _interesting_ vernacular-“ you snorted “-piqued my interest. When you’re done, you can come to the dining room.” He went into a room, and it was easily the most luxurious bathroom you’d ever seen. “The dining hall is down the stairs at the end of this hallway, to the right, and then second door on your left.”

“Thank you” you said as he drew you a bath.

“Dinner will be ready in half an hour, so take your time. We can talk then.”

You nodded politely, your bad mood having lessened drastically in the sight of a warm bath and food. He left shortly only to return with some clothes a minute later. You thanked him once more as he left you alone, sighing in contentment. You were confused by the seemingly stoic man, but quite frankly you couldn’t get yourself to mind.

As you sunk into the bathtub, warmth enveloping you, you couldn’t help but grin. This Christmas eve was actually going to be better than you’d thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really tired right now, since it's waaaaaaaay past midnight rn where I live  
> so sorry if there are still some mistakes left. I tried.


	18. Day 18 - Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1/2

**Day 18 – Harry Potter**

You sat next to your twin brother at the Gryffindor table, surrounded by your friends. It was Harry and your first year at Hogwarts, and Christmas holidays were coming up.

Hogwarts was… strange, safely put. You and your best friend Neville preferred to stay on the side-lines, rather not getting too caught up in all the craziness going around, yet you still got strange stares all the time. Not as much as your brother did though, he was the boy-who-lived after all.

When the two of you had been babies Voldemort had tried to kill him, but failed. The both of you hadn’t found out until some months ago, because you’d been living with your lying aunt and uncle. In those times, before Hogwarts, he had been all you had, and vice versa. Now, even though you knew the secrets of your pasts, you didn’t look at Harry differently. He was still your brother, and nothing could ever change how you saw him.

Not even his fame.

You were drawn back to the conversation at hand when the topic shifted to the upcoming Christmas holidays.

“(Y/n) and I are staying” Harry said. You’d already discussed the matter; when you’d found out staying was an option, you hadn’t hesitated.

“Obviously” you snorted, thinking about the alternative. “What about you guys?” you asked the others.

“I’m going home to visit my family” Hermione said. Neville said he was leaving too, whereas all the Weasley’s were staying.

“So you don’t have to worry about being alone, bored to death” Ron smiled.

Harry and you shared a look. “We wouldn’t be either way” you said simultaneously.

“But thanks anyway” Harry finished with a smile.

Ron groaned. “And here I thought Fred and George’s in sync behaviour was weird enough. Seriously, how do you even do that?”

“Never underestimate the power of twins, Ronnykins” Fred joked.

“Seriously, we thought you’d learned by now” George finished.

“Besides, we’ve always been together” you shrugged.

“It’d be hard not to know each other inside out” Harry said.

Ron rolled his eyes. “Great, now there’s four of them” he moaned, making you all laugh.

(ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:♪･ﾟ’☆

It was Christmas Eve, and after the feast in the hall you’d all gone to bed. You were alone in the girls’ dormitories since all the other girls had left. It made you a bit uncomfortable; over the past few months you’d learned to be away from your brother a bit since you had some different friends, but still, you’d never really been alone. Now you were, and you didn’t like it one bit.

You bit your lip as you contemplated what to do. After a while you made a decision and got up. Your feet softly padded on the ground as you made your way out of the room, down the stairs, across the common room and finally up the stairs to the boys’ dormitories.

You hesitated a bit when you stood in front of what you thought was the right door. Strengthening your resolve you softly knocked twice. No answer.

Of course.

Well, you’d come this far.

You opened the door as silently as you could quickly slipping inside and closing it behind you. It wasn’t easy locating your brother in the quiet room, and if it hadn’t been for his glasses on his nightstand reflecting  the moonlight a bit, you probably wouldn’t have.

You walked over to his bed, once more trying your best not to wake anyone. When you stood next to his bed you didn’t hesitate in moving the sheets aside and crawling in next to him.

He woke up, but when he saw you he didn’t hesitate in scooting over to give you some room and pulling the blanket over you properly afterwards.

“You okay?” he whispered.

“It’s lonely in my room. It’s strange.”

He hummed in understanding, shuffling closer to you. You were snuggled together in the big bed, and you finally found some rest.

It didn’t take long for the two of you to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late again, I know, I'm sorry ToT
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoyed!


	19. Day 19 - Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/2

**Day 19 – Harry Potter**

The next morning, you woke up to Harry shaking your shoulder.

“Hm? Wha-?” you blinked tiredly as you slowly took in your surroundings.

“Wake up, (y/n)” he smiled. “it’s Christmas!”

It took a second for his words to register properly, but when they did a big smile broke out on your face. “Merry Christmas Harry.”

“Merry Christmas, (y/n)” he smiled back. “Now come on, Ron is waiting for us.”

With that he pulled you up and dragged you out of the room. When you arrived in the common room you saw packages decorating the place. All of the Weasleys were already there, some looking up in surprise when they saw you coming out of the boys’ dormitories.

“You’ve got presents!” Ron cheered.

“Wha-“ “Presents?” the two of you stammered.

“Yeah! From the wrapping paper it looks like mum sent them” George grinned. He and Fred tossed you two presents each. You stared at each other dumbfoundedly before opening them up eagerly.

Turns out Mrs. Weasley had made the both of you knit sweaters with your first initial on the front and a box of fudge each. To say that you were excited was an understatement.

You quickly went up to your own dormitory to get dressed, and when you came down again you saw that George, Fred and Percy had already left. Ron and Harry were still waiting for you, and you’d just come down the stairs when Ron spoke up.

“Hey, there’s another present here, this one is for the two of you!”

“Another one from your mum?” Harry asked surprised as you walked over.

“I don’t think so” he said, handing Harry a card that had been attached to it.

He read it out loud as you read along over his shoulder. It said that it had belonged to your father, and at reading that, the two of you shared a glance. It didn’t say anything else, only that you should ‘use it well’.

“Well, that’s not cryptic at all” you huffed.

“Well come on, open it!” Ron said excitedly.

The two of you eagerly did so, wrapping paper being torn to shreds in no time.

“A cloak?” Harry said, confusion etched on his face.

“Go ahead, try it on” you said, handing it to him.

When he did, your eyes widened. “That- that-“ you stammered.

“Cool!” Ron exclaimed. “It’s an invisibility cloak!”

Harry looked down in surprise to see that his body was, in fact, invisible.

“Nice” the two of you breathed out.

“Sooooo, what will you do with it?” Ron asked.

“What do you mean?” Harry and you asked simultaneously.

“Well, I’m just saying, one cloak, two people…”

You looked at Harry for a short while, before grinning. “You can hold on to it” you said, surprising the two boys.

“Really?” Harry exclaimed.

“Yeah, sure. I mean, it still belongs to the both of us, but you’ll just be keeping it. Besides, you’re more likely to need it anyway.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

You gave him a deadpan stare. “Which one of us is more likely to get into trouble?”

He blushed. “Ah, well, uhm…”

“Exactly. But if I need it, you give it to me, okay?”

“Deal” he smiled. “I’ll go put it in my trunk right now, so if you need it you know where to find it.” With that he ran up the stairs, returning not much later.

As the three of you walked to the Great Hall to get some breakfast, you talked in hushed voiced whom could have possibly sent the gift.

When you joined the others however, the conversation quickly shifted to other topics. Despite how pleased you were with the cloak, you didn’t want everyone knowing about it.

Instead, you all talked, joked and laughed, and you quickly came to realise that this was the best Christmas you’d ever had.

When you looked at your brother next to you, laughing in glee, you smiled.

Yes, this was most definitely the best Christmas so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! ^_^


	20. Day 20 - Doctor Who/One Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1/2

**Day 20 – Doctor Who/One Piece**

Okay this had to be the weirdest Christmas that you’d ever had. Not that you minded of course, you’d been dreaming about this for years, fantasising about how awesome it would be, but you’d never expected it to become real!

It all started at Christmas morning when your bell rang at an ungodly hour. You’d gotten out of bed grumpily, grumbling that whoever was at your door, _this had better be bloody worth it_.

Turns out, it was your local mail service.

“Good morning, miss!” the postman said- _was that a real moustache or did he just stick it on??_ “I have a package for you, if you’d just please sign here?”

“I- I didn’t order anything” you stammered confused.

“Are you (y/n) (l/n)?”

“Ehm, yes I am, but-“

“Then it’s yours! Merry Christmas!”

You sighed, but took the pin to sign off anyway. “Yeah, thank you, you too.”

Five minutes later you were sitting on your couch with a cup of tea, staring at the package on your coffee table. You’d checked three times: the name and address were yours and there were no misspellings. A sigh left your lips. You put the cup aside and gently took the box on your lap. The tape came off easily enough, and when you opened the box you saw that a present was inside.

_Sooooo, somebody sent you a present?_

You saw that there was a card attached to it, and smiled in relief. At last, you’d get some answers. Your eyes trailed over the little note, and a frown quickly covered your features.

_‘Dear (y/n), this is my present to you, simply because I think it would be amusing. And because I somehow agree with your train of thought – honestly, all hail Oda, but Marineford was brutal. The box only works once, so make it count!’_

Well, so much for answers – didn’t mean you didn’t agree on the One Piece comment though.

You rolled your eyes. If this was some stupid prank, someone was going to get it.

Carefully you undid the bow on top of the present and the wrappers. It turned out to be a small cardboard box. You growled in frustration; the suspense was building up and you were anxious to open the box. What if something would jump out?! You gathered all your courage and lifted the lids.

Well, nothing jumped out.

Instead, you were sucked _in_.

“WHAT THE FUCK-“ were your last words as you disappeared from your living room, nothing remaining but that small box.

(ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:♪･ﾟ’☆

You woke up with a groan, clutching your head. You had to blink a few times before you could properly open your eyes, but when you did you were surprised to see that you didn’t recognise your surrounding at all. You were in what appeared to be a park, but it wasn’t one you’d ever been in before.

In fact, the first thing you recognised was the whirring noise sounding behind you.

You whipped your head around, staring in astonishment as a big blue box appeared with a familiar ‘ _EERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHHh’._

You gaped as the TARDIS just _randomly appeared next to you holy shit-!_

You were even more surprised when the eleventh doctor himself got out and waved at you and – oh my god, he was wearing a Christmas hat.

“Oh, good! You must be (y/n), right?” he said excitedly as he walked over to you, helped you up and eagerly shook your hand. “Merry Christmas!”

_Okay, what the hell was in that package??_

“Erm, yeah? And, uh, merry Christmas to you too? I’m sorry, could you tell me what’s going on please?” you said, completely and utterly befuddled.

“I haven’t got the slightest myself!” he said, still shaking your hand. When he noticed your discomfort she quickly released your hand with a short apology. “I was just told to pick you up and let you guide the way!”

You frowned. “Erm- and who told you that?”

“I don’t know that either! They wrote a note, see?” With that he held up a piece of paper similar to the one that had been attached to the package.

It read: _‘Doctor, merry Christmas! I’m sending a girl over to the time and place that are attached to this note, if you’d please pick her up and take her where she wants to go? She’s a smart girl, she should be able to figure this out quickly. Also, this is her Christmas present! So please do it? Besides, it’ll be fun! Thank you!’_

Your eye twitched in annoyance. This was so not helpful.

“Sooooo, where to? I mean you do know where to, right?”

The annoying part was that; yes, you _did_. You’d dreamt about this for years now, and you didn’t intend on passing up this opportunity.

“Yup” you said. “But I don’t know if you can get there.”

“Whaa-? I can get anywhere! Anywhere in time and space, where do you want to go?” he grinned goofily. Somehow it managed to make you smile. You were finally starting to see the humour in the situation.

“I know that, but I doubt you can travel between different dimensions” you said.

His eyes shimmered in glee. “Normally, I can’t. But for now…” with that, he turned around the paper in your hands. On the back there was something scribbled as well.

_‘PS: I’ve upgraded your TARDIS for today. Just so that you can get to your destination.’_

“Soooo, where to?” he asked again, and a borderline menacing grin took over your features. You went inside the TARDIS, the Doctor quickly following you.

You took a moment to marvel at the inside of the space ship because _holy shit it was so cool_ , before turning back to the excited alien.

“Say, doctor, have you ever heard of One Piece?”

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll admit, I'm kind of proud of this one!  
> I hope you enjoy!


	21. Day 21 - Doctor Who/One Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/2

**Day 21 – Doctor Who/One Piece**

_“Say, doctor, have you ever heard of One Piece?”_

(ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:♪･ﾟ’☆

A strange sound echoed in a cold, damp cell. The man bound in chains looked up in confusion; Garp had left a few minutes ago, who else could this be? And why would they make such a noise? His eyes widened when a blue cabin-like object appeared in front of him, just outside of his cell. His eyebrows rose even further when a young girl and young man stepped out. The latter reminded him of an overly excited puppy, whereas the woman, well, not to praise himself, but she looked at him in awe. Her (e/c) eyes were wide as she took him in and he felt his ever-present grin widening at the sight.

“Holy shit” she muttered. He couldn’t help himself, he started to laugh.

“You and me both, I can’t say I’ve ever seen a stunt like the one you’ve just pulled off either.”

She chuckled at the retort. The man looked between him and her, smile still on his face. “So, is that him?” he asked.

The girl nodded, still in awe, before seemingly remembering something. “Pardon me, I didn’t mean to be rude. This is my friend, the Doctor, and my name is (l/n) (y/n). Doctor, meet the King of the Pirates: Gol. D. Roger.”

His smirk widened.

…

“If this is a rescue operation, I’m afraid I must disappoint” the Pirate King said, and you nodded in understanding.

“I know, you turned yourself in, you’re ill. I’m aware.”

That seemed to catch him off guard, but not for long. Only a second later he started to laugh.

“It doesn’t happen often that people surprise me like that anymore” he grumbled in his deep voice. “Are you clairvoyant?”

You nodded, sitting down cross-legged in front of the cell.

“I can imagine” you said with a small smile. “I’m sorry for startling you like that, but no, I’m not. Let’s just say I know a lot more than I should, and leave it at that.”

He laughed again – god, his laugh was so strong, it was ridiculous. “Well, if you’re not here for some rescue mission, then may I ask why?”

“I’m here to ask for your help” you said without hesitation.

“And what could I possibly do for you? And also, why would I help you?”

The Doctor looked at him strangely. “You ask why you should help her before even knowing what she wants?” he said surprised.

“Pirate” you and Roger shrugged at the same time, making the man in chains laugh once more.

When he calmed down, you continued. “The reason why you should help me is the same reason I need your help in the first place: your son – or better put: his future.”

That managed to surprise him once more.

“You know his future?”

You nodded solemnly. “It had a lot of ups and downs, but the ending is a true tragedy.” You shook a little in anger: it had been bad enough in the manga and anime, but now, they were real _people_. The disgust you felt for the world government had never been higher. “Portgas D. Ace. He took Rouge’s name because he didn’t want to be connected to you. The only man he ever considered to be his father is Edward Newgate-“

“(Y/n)-“ the Doctor tried to interrupt you, probably concerned that your words were too harsh, but you stopped him immediately.

“No, he needs to hear this- he needs to know!” With that, you turned back Roger, desperation evident in your eyes. “He joined Whitebeard, became a commander even! God, he’s so strong, Roger! But to the government none of that matters, because he’s _your son_ and they found out. They want to execute him just for being your kid!” You could feel the anger rolling off of him and – oh heavens – conquerors haki – holy shit, not fun. Yet you kept going. “The Whitebeard pirates are going to fight for him of course, and so will more people – _strong_ people – but it’s not enough!”

You bowed before him, pressing your forehead to the cold stone floor.

“So please, I’m begging of you. I know that this is the path you want to follow, the ending you’ve chosen, but _please, one last time: help him. Help all of them._ ”

The room remained silent for a short moment, but to you it felt like an eternity.

“Get up, kid” he said. You looked at him, and was a determined gleam in his eyes that you recognised immediately. _God, Luffy looks like him_. “You shouldn’t be begging me; I should be thanking you. You give me this chance, of course I’ll take it!”

You smiled in relief. The Doctor smiled as well, whipping out his sonic screwdriver without hesitation. He pointed it at the door of the cell, opening it in the blink of an eye. His cuffs were next.

He stood – _what the hell he was tall_ – and followed the two of you into the TARDIS. As you gave him more details of the people who would be present and their abilities, the Doctor started to type away.

“So, Marineford, about 22 years from now? Give or take?”

“Yup! Don’t worry about finding it: just look for the biggest possible mess and you’ve found it.”

He nodded and turned back to the controls. When he pulled the big lever the TARDIS started to make its trademark noise again. It wasn’t that much later that the noise stopped, and the sound of bloody war waging outside took its place.

“Right on time” you said as you looked at the monitor showing what was going on outside. “So, mister Pirate King” you grinned as you turned to said man. “Ready to raise hell?”

He laughed, showing his trademark D-grin. “Oh, you have _no idea._ ”

With that, he turned to the small doors and stepped out onto the battlefield. Oh, he raised hell, alright. And it was glorious.

(ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:♪･ﾟ’☆

Bonus:

After all was said and done and you were back in your living room, you were still wondering who could have possibly set all this up.

It wasn’t until you saw a Supernatural DVD on your coffee table that it dawned on you.

 _‘Gabriel, you crazy son of a bitch...’_ you thought, shaking your head but smiling nonetheless. _‘Thank you…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADAAAAAA!  
> Did you like it? God I hope you did, I kind of liked this one myself :P  
> Feedback is always welcome! ^_^


	22. Day 22 - Whitebeard

**Day 22 – Whitebeard**

It was the second of January and the Whitebeard Pirates were loading the ship to set off. They had stayed at the island to celebrate New Year’s Eve, and while some of your crewmates still had hangovers from two nights earlier, most people were just about ready to go.

You however, were not.

“(Y/N)!” Izo yelled through the street. “Damn, where is she?”

He never regretted letting anyone in his division, but damn, you sure were testing that resolve. The simple reason for his current struggle was that, while everyone was just about ready to set off, you were nowhere to be seen. He was about to call for you again when your head popped up from out of a store.

“Ah, Izo! Just the man I want to see!” you cheered as you spotted him. Before he knew it you had dragged him into the store you were visiting.

“(Y/n), we should be going, we’re about to leave” he said.

“Oh hush, they’d never leave without you” you said.

“And they’d leave without _you_?”

“Of course” you laughed, “we both know it’s crossed people’s mind before to just ditch me on an island and come pick me up a month later.”

He grumbled, but couldn’t really deny it. It was a well-known fact on the ship that you had a tendency for trouble, and not the good kind. _Seriously, how did you even get a sea-king drunk??_

“See, I’m having some trouble with my Christmas shopping…” you pouted.

“Christmas-? (Y/n), Christmas was over a week ago!”

“Oh, I know, I know!” you said in an assuring tone, “I mean for next year. I need your help picking colours!”

It was only then that he registered what kind of shop he was standing in: it was a yarn shop.

“I need multiple colours, you see” you continued, “because they haven’t got enough of one single colour in stock so that I’d have enough. So I’ll have to combine. I was thinking maybe red, yellow and white? Or perhaps purple and white, and then add a third colour?”

He sighed, but decided to help you anyway.

(ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:♪･ﾟ’☆

The entire following year, you were always seen knitting. During your chores, during lunch, during parties, hell, you even tried to keep it going in fights! That also meant that your work was damaged from time to time, making you snap at whatever the source of said damage was. ~~It was mostly Ace.~~

Sometimes you’d get frustrated with sloppy work or lose count, to which you had to start over an entire section, much to your disgruntlement.

After almost an entire year, and on the evening before Christmas, you were finally finished.

The following morning was the time to hand out presents. Everyone was on deck celebrating, and you drew attention to yourself as you walked up to the seat where your Captain was. The crew quickly grew silent; it always did when he got a present. (Never let it be said that the Whitebeard Pirates aren’t a curious bunch of gossipers.)

You dragged a present behind you that was way too large for your tiny form, yet looked utterly pleased with yourself.

“Merry Christmas, pops!” you smiled as you threw the present into his lap.

“Thank you, (y/n)” he smiled as he sat his mug with sake next to him, focussing all his attention to the somehow neatly wrapped present in front of him.

He carefully opened it so that he wouldn’t damage whatever was within, and his eyes widened significantly when he took in what was before him. The white, purple and black wool was easily recognisable as the same wool you’d been spending your time and effort on for the entire past year.

You had made him, one of the biggest people on the planet, a hand-made Christmas sweater.

And the best part?

It said _‘best father in the world’_ on the front.

He felt a ridiculously large smile grow on his face as tears sprung to his eyes. You’d spent the entire year on this thing, and he felt extremely honoured.

As he inspected the sweater more closely he saw the intricate patterns the wool made, the neat finishing and his mark – the mark of his family - on the back.

“Do you like it?” you asked with hopeful eyes. It made him warm inside.

“I love it” he smiled.

“Good,” you grinned, “I made it because, even on winter islands, you never wear a goddamn shirt and it’s starting to get ridiculous.”

Somehow that only made the gift so much better, he thought as he – and the entire crew – started to laugh.

(ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:♪･ﾟ’☆

Bonus:

“What’s wrong-yoi?” Marco asked half an hour later. There certainly was something bothering you, if the severely displeased look on your face and the way you kept fidgeting were any indication.

“Hm? Oh, it’s nothing” you sighed.

That made him frown; usually you told him everything.

“You know you can tell me, right? I’m here for you-yoi.”

His words seem to calm you down a bit, and you sighed.

“It’s just that… What the fuck am I going to do with my time now?”


	23. Day 23 - Gabriel (Supernatural)

**Day 23 – Gabriel**

“Oh God” you groaned, sprawled out on the floor. “This must be how that turkey felt…”

“Mhmm…” Gabriel hummed lazily, not even bothering to reply properly.

The reason why you were currently in such a wrecked state was that you’d gotten bored, so you rang up Gabriel and he and you had instantly turned a random room in the bunker into the largest all-you-can-eat Christmas buffet you’d ever seen, and it had all been for just the two of you. From stuffed turkey to lambchops to pudding and pies, all the food you could possibly think of was there.

You’d seen it as a challenge, and you were starting to believe it was one you never should have accepted.

Your hunch was proven right when Sam came in, him and Dean clearly having just returned from their grocery shopping, and gave you the legendary Bitch FaceTM.

God, you hated it when he did that.

“This was such a bad idea” you moaned. You’d eaten way too much, far past the normal amount of what the average human being could possibly eat, and Gabriel wasn’t in a much better state either. The pressure in your stomach was unbelievably high and you couldn’t help but think that it was probably Gabriel’s powers keeping it from exploding.

“You don’t say” Sam deadpanned.

“But it was so goooooooood…” you sighed, tears of happiness nearly streaming down your face. You truly were torn between complete regret and utter satisfaction. “All that food… So much food… Gabriel, is this Heaven, am I dead?”

“Hmgbrl…” he grumbled, clearly not caring whether he made any sense or not. He was probably still enjoying the harshly painful afterglow too.

“You know, somehow I’d expect this from you, (y/n). But Gabriel, seriously?! Don’t you have any sense of responsibility?!” Sam barked, finally losing his temper. Not only were the two of you a mess; so was the room.

You frowned for a second as the room was filled with silence, only broken by the sound of some surprisingly sticky strawberry jelly finally falling down the wall and landing on the floor with a loud splat. After a while, you decided to speak up.

“Sam, you do realise how stupid that question is, right?”

He sighed. “Of course, what did I even expect…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Okay so I'm late again, sue me~~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	24. Day 24 - Whitebeard (One Piece)

**Day 24 – Whitebeard**

It was Christmas Eve and all was – for once - peaceful on the Moby Dick. Except for the few select crewmembers who had watch duties, everyone had gone to bed early that night. The reason was simple: though the Whitebeard pirates loved to party, when it came to Christmas they were all a bunch of children. They were all so excited to exchange their presents that they all went off to bed early so that they could get up early as well. It was a less-known tradition of the crew, but that didn’t mean it was any less valued. This crew was a family after all, and Christmas is all about family, is it not?

Well, family and presents of course.

But as such, all was peaceful and quiet. Everyone who should be asleep was asleep, all except for you. Not many of your crewmates knew, they didn’t need to know, but you frequently had nightmares and couldn’t sleep. When such nights took place there was only one thing you could do.

As such, you were dragging your pillow beside you, blanket grazing the floor as it was hastily swung across your shoulders. You didn’t run into anyone along the way as you walked towards your destination: the captain’s cabin. The sound of the waves gently rocking the ship and the wood creaking was accompanied by the soft padding of your feet on the floor, but other than that no sound was heard.

You didn’t hesitate to knock when you finally stood in front of the enormous doors leading to your father’s room. The muffled ‘come in’ followed immediately; clearly he had sensed you were coming. Besides, it wasn’t like the first time this had happened anyways.

You opened the door, to your surprise it didn’t creak this time, and walked in.

“Another nightmare?” he asked sitting up, but clearly he already knew the answer.

You nodded nonetheless.

A soft smile came on his face, almost invisible because of his moustache. He laid back down and beckoned you to come over. You couldn’t help but look at him in gratitude every time he let you sleep with him; you found it extremely comforting to sleep with someone else, but you were always afraid to bother others. The first time he’d found out of your sleeping problems, he’d insisted you’d join him, and it had quickly become a habit. You were extremely grateful every time again.

You somewhat clumsily climbed onto his bed and his chest, and laid on top of his chest over his sheets. You arranged your pillow and drew your own blanket over you, making a makeshift bed on top of your father. It was the comfiest place you’d ever slept.

A content smile appeared on your face as he gently laid his hand over you to keep you close and to keep you safe.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked when you’d settled in.

You shrugged. “It’s the same. The fear of what could have happened that day, of what we almost lost… It still feels too real.”

He sighed. “The War of the Best is over, (y/n). I know your Devil Fruit allows you to see what could have been, but it didn’t happen. We’re here now, all of us are okay” he said. He said the same thing over and over, and while it didn’t seem to help on the long term, his words always managed to calm you down and settle your racing mind.

“I know” you sighed, smiling a bit. “I just- I cannot-“ you sighed. “The idea that we almost had to celebrate this Christmas without you, it seems so strange.”

“Guararara” he laughed, shaking you up and down a bit. “I guess it does. I can’t imagine spending the holidays without my brats either.”

As you looked at him the smile on your face mirrored his; big, happy and content smiles with just a hint of relief.

“I wonder though” you mused as you laid your head back down to hear the steady ‘ba-thump’ of his heart through your pillow, “now that we know that Ace has two brothers, and one of which is Dragon’s biological son, and the other is practically his adopted son, do we have to invite the world’s most wanted criminal to Christmas dinner? Because if we do, I think Thatch might have a heart attack.”

This time, his laughter nearly shook you off his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this is the last one, I really hope you enjoyed! Merry Christmas everyone! ^_^


End file.
